The invention relates generally to non-lethal smoothbore projectiles. In particular, this invention provides components and assembly of smoothbore projectiles for enhanced delivery of non-lethal liquid substances to be dispersed (or alternatively a solid round) with improved accuracy and increased range.
Uniformed civil authorities (e.g., law enforcement officials) can be tasked with mob dispersal, such as by riot control procedures and equipment, including release of chemicals that produce sensory irritation and/or temporary physical disablement, known as riot control agents. United States military personnel are prohibited by the Chemical Weapons Convention (ratified April 1997) from “method of warfare” use of such agents that include Oleoresin Capsicum (OC) and Lachrymator. As a consequence of prohibition on “method of war” usage, the United States Armed Forces do not employ RCA substances as anti-personnel weapons, whether for crowd control, interdiction, arrest or other law enforcement uses.
OC, popularly called “pepper spray”, is biodegradable and can be obtained from cayenne's oily resin. Contact with OC particles induces irritation in skin, eyes, respiratory tract and mucus membranes, rendered inert by proper ventilation and water flushing of the affected tissues. Carriers for OC aerosol delivery to spray against a target have included water, isopropyl-alcohol, methylene chloride, etc. Lachrymator can be used as tear gas that stimulates the corneal nerves in the eyes to induce tears, pain and even temporary blindness. Commonly used chemicals used as lachrymators include bromoacetone, benzylchloride, thiophene, xylyl bromide, chlorine and bromine.
The burning and painful sensations associated with capsaicin result from its chemical interaction with sensory neurons. Capsaicin, as a member of the vanilloid family, binds to an ion channel-type receptor that permits cations to pass through a cell membrane. In response, the neuron depolarizes, stimulating a signal to the brain, thereby producing the same sensation that excessive heat or abrasive damage would cause. At standard conditions (room temperature and pressure), capsaicin is a solid. Hence aerosol delivery of capsaicin may involve nebulization of a capsaicin-saline solution that includes diethyleneglycolmonoethylether (DGME) and ethanol as an aerosol vehicle.